Ein Missgeschick mit Folgen
by Sevvie
Summary: - REPOSTED - Snapes Kollegen verhalten sich seltsam und ER ist der Grund dafür...
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Ich reposte diese Story nur weil FF.net sich erdreistet hat mir sämtliche Ä's und Ü's und Ö's und ß's zu klauen und sie gegen irgendeinen Kauderwelsch zu vertauschen. Wenn das nach dem Reposten wieder passiert lauf ich die Wände rauf. Also, drückt die Daumen!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (wie allgemein bekannt sein dürfte...)  
  
Autor: Sevvie  
  
Kontakt: SeverusSnape66@web.de  
  
Inhalt: Snapes Kollegen fangen an, sich seltsam zu verhalten. Snape hat keine Ahnung dass er der Auslöser ist...  
  
1 Ein Missgeschick mit Folgen  
  
Als Snape an diesem Morgen aus dem Fenster sah, hatte der Tag wettermäßig eigentlich schon seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, denn es war sonnig und warm, fast schon heiß für diese Jahreszeit. Madame Trelawney hatte jedoch vorausgesagt dass es noch abkühlen und nicht zu knapp regnen würde, und da sie diese Information nicht von ihrer Kristallkugel sondern von ihrer rheumatischen linken kleinen Zehe bezogen hatte, lag der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Prophezeiung sehr hoch.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz war Snape für seine Verhältnisse einigermaßen gut gelaunt, und die Tatsache, dass Samstag war, trug erheblich dazu bei. Heute keine nervigen Unterrichtsstunden mit Gryffindor, keine explodierenden Kessel von Longbottom, kein Streichholzkopf namens Weasley, kein ach so berühmter Potter und kein Fingerschnippen von Granger. Ja, die Samstage waren Entspannung pur, gesetzt den Fall er schaffte es bis auf den Pro-Forma- Besuch im Lehrerzimmer die übrige Belegschaft für den Rest des Tages zu meiden. Er würde sich zum Essen auf sein Zimmer verdrücken können und lesen, so lange er wollte. In seinem geheimen Bücherregal, das durch das Bewegen eines Leuchters an der Wand zum Vorschein treten konnte, warteten alle seine Lieblingsbücher auf ihn: Pippi Langstrumpf, die Biographie von Britney Spears (eigentlich nur wegen der Fotos... Ähem!), Karlsson vom Dach und Mary Poppins. "Ach, Mary..." seufzte er verträumt, als er in den Spiegel sah und sich rasierte. "Wärst du nur real, ich würde dich augenblicklich heiraten!"  
  
Aber da das nicht ging, tröstete er sich mit dem Gedanken daran, nachher noch einmal von ihr zu lesen (auch wenn es ein Muggelbuch war zählte es nun einmal genau wie die anderen zu seinen absoluten Favoriten) und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um sich sein Frühstück selbst zusammenzustellen und es dann mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen (Hauselfen waren ihm zuwider).  
  
Im Gang des ersten Stocks traf er auf den Albus, bei dem er allerdings zweimal hinsehen musste, um ihn auch genau zu identifizieren. Denn sein weißes langes Haar, das ihm sonst den ganzen Rücken hinunterwallte, war heute zu zwei Schwänzen seitlich am Kopf frisiert, was natürlich sehr lächerlich und unwürdig aussah. Snape grüßte ihn dennoch mit seinem gewöhnlichen "Hallo Albus" und versuchte nicht allzu verwirrt auszusehen. An manchen Tagen war Albus einfach nicht ganz er selbst, musste das Alter sein.  
  
"Albus? Ich kenn keinen Albus!" sagte der jedoch nur und hopste vergnügt an Snape vorbei. Offensichtlich war heute ein solcher Tag... Sich nichts weiter dabei denkend gelangte Snape in die Große Halle, nahm sich seinen Teller und fing ohne viele Umstände an, sich Sachen darauf zu häufen, als er ein Gespräch zwischen drei seiner Kollegen mitbekam.  
  
"Mehr Zimtwecken!!" hörte er Madame Hooch sagen.  
  
"Manno, die frisst die ganzen Brötchen weg, ey!" vernahm er gleich darauf Minerva in einem sehr ungewohnten Ton.  
  
"Kinder, nicht streiten" sagte darauf Lupin. "Ich bin sicher, es sind genug Brötchen für alle da."  
  
Snape fragte sich, ob es wohl am Wetter lag, dass alle sich so seltsam verhielten, und sah auf, als Minerva gerade wieder anfing: "Die glaubt wohl sie kann alles für sich haben! Was soll'n das, ich glaub ich spinn!" Hooch reagierte darauf überhaupt nicht sondern war vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich mit Essen vollzustopfen. Lupin versuchte erneut zu schlichten und schob Minerva eine Platte mit Kuchen hin. "Hier, meine Liebe, nimm doch ein Stück hiervon."  
  
"Das verträgt sich nicht mit meiner Diät!" fauchte Minerva ihn an.  
  
"Na na na!" sagte Lupin streng. "Nicht in diesem Ton mein Fräulein, oder du gehst heute ohne Abendbrot ins Bett!"  
  
"Das lass ich mir doch von dir nicht sagen!" rief Minerva, sprang auf und stürzte hinaus.  
  
"Was hat sie denn?", fragte Hooch verwundert, den Mund voll Honigbrot.  
  
Das hätte Snape auch nur zu gerne gewusst. Er hatte aufgehört sich Lebensmittel auf den Teller zu schaufeln und die drei mit offenem Munde angestarrt, was sonst nicht seine Art war. Lupin bemerkte das und wandte sich an ihn. "Bitte nehmen Sie es ihr nicht übel. Ihre Erziehung ist noch nicht weit fortgeschritten. Ich werde nach ihr sehen, bitte setzen Sie sich doch zu uns."  
  
"Nein danke, ich kann ni-"" setzte Snape an, wurde von Lupin aber forsch an seinen Platz geführt. "Aber bitte, ich bestehe darauf! Sie wird sofort wieder kommen und sich für dieses flegelhafte Verhalten entschuldigen. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen." Mit diesen Worten eilte er aus der Halle und Snape sah sich einer sich ebenfalls sehr untypisch verhaltenden Hooch gegenüber, die sich gerade den Mund an ihrem Robenärmel abwischte, sich dann in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte, ja sich fast schon hinlümmelte, und den obersten Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete. Snape sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Was is?", fragte Hooch. "Noch nie nen vollgefressenen Mann gesehen?" '~Mann?!', dachte Snape verwirrt bei sich. "Ich ääh..."  
  
"Puuh, bin ich voll", plapperte sie weiter. "Gerade in der richtigen Stimmung für ein gesundes Schläfchen, und dann vielleicht ein bißchen Schabernack! Machst du mit?"  
  
"Ich... nun, ich fürchte, ich kann nicht. Dringende... Termineâ", stammelte Snape und rückte ein Stückchen von ihr ab.  
  
Da kam von draußen ein unheimliches Gezeter und sowohl die Schüler als auch die anwesenden Lehrer blickten auf den Eingang der Großen Halle, durch den jetzt Lupin hereinmarschierte und Minerva am Ohr gepackt hielt.  
  
"Das war's, junge Dame", sagte er auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch. 'Jung??!!', dachte Snape entsetzt. Hatte Lupin keine Augen mehr im Kopf? "Wirst du dich jetzt entschuldigen?" fragte Lupin streng und ließ Minerva sich genau vor Snape hinstellen. Der stellte überrascht fest, dass sie anscheinend Kaugummi kaute, und noch überraschter hörte er, wie sie sich in gelangweiltem Tonfall knapp entschuldigte. Lupin erlaubte ihr, sich zu setzen und nahm dann selbst wieder Platz, wobei er der hingefläzten Hooch einen sehr tadelnden Blick zuwarf. Minerva holte derweil eine Nagelfeile aus ihrer Robe und begann, sich die Nägel zu feilen.  
  
Lupin beugte sich zu ihm herüber. "Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen die Entschuldigung an. Sie hat noch viel zu lernen was Benehmen angeht."  
  
"Äh... gewiss!" versicherte Snape rasch und stand auf. Alles was er wollte, war, so schnell wie möglich von diesen Irren wegzukommen bevor sie ihn noch in Verruf brachten indem die Leute annahmen, er gehöre zu ihnen. "Ich werde dann mal - verschwinden. Wir sehen uns ja dann gleich um Elf", murmelte er und eilte schleunigst aus dem Raum. Froh, der Situation endlich entkommen zu sein, lief er um eine Ecke und stieß mit dem Albus zusammen, der das jedoch kaum zu bemerken schien.  
  
"V-verzeihung", sagte Snape, doch der Albus gab nur ein konzentriertes "Schhh" von sich und widmete sich wieder seiner vorigen Beschäftigung. Entgeistert sah Snape, dass diese daraus bestand, die Wände vollzumalen, und zwar mit Strichmännchen und Das-ist-das-Haus-vom-Nikolaus-Häusern. "Ist das... ääh... irgendein Schutzzauber?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Schutzzauber? Ha! Das ist überhaupt DIE Idee!", rief Albus und zog Snape hektisch in eine Einbuchtung in der Wand. "Was ist?", fragte der alarmiert, "kommt jemand?". Albus sah ihn verschwörerisch an, was sich überhaupt nicht mit seiner lächerlichen Frisur vertrug. "Piraten!", flüsterte er.  
  
"B-bitte?", machte Snape und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte - ein Gefühl, an das er sich wohl langsam gewöhnen musste.  
  
"Sie sürmen das Schiff!", sagte Albus. "In die Takelage mit dir! Ahoi Matrose! Setzt die Segel und kämpft bis zum letzen Mann!" Und damit stürzte er sich aus der Nische und rannte wild johlend den Gang entlang und außer Snapes Sichtweite. Der stand noch eine ganze Weile wie ein begossener Pudel am selben Platz, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer machte, da dort jeden Samstag um Elf eine kleine Versammlung stattfand. Offiziell hieß es, sie diene zur Besprechung des Unterrichtsstoffs der vergangenen und kommenden Woche, aber eigentlich ging es nur darum, zu sehen wie alle das Saufgelage, dass jeden Freitag Abend von Statten ging, überstanden hatte.  
  
Snape war auch immer dabei, da er jedes Mal eingeladen wurde, aber er wusste, dass er keineswegs ein so gern gesehener Gast war weil er etwa eine Stimmungskanone war (in der Tat war er weit entfernt davon) sondern weil er immer diverse stoß- und feuerfeste Ampullen mit Zaubertränken mit sich herumtrug, unter denen sich auch ein Anti-Kater-Elixier befand. Ein paar Tropfen davon in das jeweilige Getränk und es hielt einen stets auf einem Level der Trunkenheit, das gerade noch tolerierbar war; außerdem beugte es, wie der Name schon sagte, jeglichem Kater vor.  
  
Er hatte es ursprünglich für seine eigenen Zwecke gebraut, da eines seiner wenigen Hobbies darin bestand, an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dort in unbeobachteten Ecken andere Zauberer für Geld unter den Tisch zu trinken. Er verleitete sie nicht zum Wetten, das war unter seiner Würde, aber er sparte nicht an Prahlereien darüber, wie viel er vertragen könne, und dann kamen sie schon von selbst. Er empfand es als ein großes Vergnügen, diese Dummköpfe über den Tisch zu ziehen, da er Wetten an sich verabscheute und es als eine Art Anti-Statement ansah, es auf diese Weise zu praktizieren. Und natürlich machte es Spaß. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn unwillkürlich kichern ließen, wenn er daran dachte.  
  
Auch dieses Mal schlich sich ein unterdrücktes Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete und noch ganz in Gedanken eintrat. Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch schnell wieder, als er sich umsah: Lupin stand vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und blickte missbilligend auf Hooch, die sich mit einem Teller GebÃäck auf einem Sessel räkelte und die Füße auf einen kleinen Tisch gelegt hatte, während Minerva in einer Ecke saß, sich die Nägel feilte und ganz offensichtlich schmollte. Und Albus - Albus fehlte ganz.  
  
"Wo ist denn der Albus?", fragte Snape und hatte die schreckliche Ahnung, dass er noch immer im Kampf gegen die Piraten in irgendeinem Teil des Schlosses herumrannte. Was sollte dieses Verhalten nur für einen Eindruck auf die Schüler machen?  
  
"Dieser alte runzlige Weihnachtsmann?", fragte Hooch mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Äh - ja, genau der", antwortete Snape.  
  
"Nich da."  
  
Minerva meldete sich zu Wort: "Der hat mich vorhin im Gang an den Haaren gezogen! Meine ganze schöne Frisur war ruiniert! Ich stand voll lang vorm Spiegel, ey, wenn der mir unter die Finger kommt, ich sag's dir!"  
  
"Achte auf deinen Ton!" sagte Lupin.  
  
"Sagt mal - habt ihr gestern Abend ohne mich weitergemacht?", fragte Snape. "Ich meine, spürt ihr noch was vom Alkohol? Das kann manchmal zu sehr - merkwürdigem Verhalten führen, wie ihr ja wisst..."  
  
Er hoffte sehr, die Antwort würde ja lauten, da er sonst nicht wusste, was er hätte tun sollen, aber seine Hoffnung war vergebens.  
  
"Nö", sagte Hooch kauend. "Wir hatten doch schon alles ausgetrunken als du gegangen bist, wir mussten dich doch alle fünf Minuten überreden noch zu bleiben bis alles weg ist! Du rückst deine Fläschchen ja nicht raus, musst ja immer alles selber machen!"  
  
"Das ist auch kein Spielzeug!" brauste Snape auf, aber Lupin trat dazwischen. "Kein Grund zum Streiten", ermahnte er sie. "Wir sollten lieber überlegen, wo der " - er dachte kurz nach - "Albus hingegangen sein könnte. Wir könnten ja dabei ein Lied singen, das ist ungemein anregend für den Geist!" sagte er und fing gleich an: "Willst du einen Albus finden, wo könnt er nur steck- "  
  
"Bitte, ja?!", unterbrach ihn Snape peinlich berührt. "Ich bin sicher, das geht auch anders."  
  
"Machen wir's uns doch alle gemütlich", schlug Hooch vor und wischte sich Brösel von der Robe. "Und dann können wir einen feinen Streich aushecken, den wir ihm spielen könnten, zum Beispiel einen Eimer Wasser über die Tür stellen und ihn rufen, und wenn er dann..."  
  
"Was sind denn das für Ideen?!", tadelte Lupin. "Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern!"  
  
Snape hätte lieber Hagrid geküsst oder wäre einen Tag lang mit Harry in den Zoo gegangen, als es öffentlich zuzugeben, aber er musste sich eingestehen dass nur Lupin ihn daran hinderte, völlig zu verzweifeln. In der Tat hatte er sogar ein ziemlich sonderbares Gefühl in der Magengrube, jedesmal wenn sich Lupin zu Wort meldete, ungefähr vergleichbar mit... mit... Es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Jedenfalls war es nicht unangenehm...  
  
"Ich würde sagen, es macht sich mal jemand auf die Suche nach dem Albus", ergriff Snape wieder die Initiative. "Professor Lupin, würden Sie das bitte übernehmen?" Er hatte keine Lust, es selbst zu tun, da ihm vor dem Gedanken graute, von den Schülern zusammen mit Albus in diesem Zustand gesehen zu werden.  
  
Professor Lupin aber reagierte erst gar nicht, und als er sah wie Snape ihn auffordernd anstarrte, deutete er sich überrascht auf die Brust. "Meinen Sie mich?"  
  
"Ja wen denn sonst!" Snape nahm in Gedanken zurück, dass er vorhin gedacht hatte, Lupin wäre eine große Hilfe.  
  
"Aber Sie müssen sich irren!", sagte er höflich. "Mein Name ist nicht Lupin, und ein Professor bin ich schon gar nicht! Ich bin Kindermädchen, und mein Name ist Mary Poppins!"  
  
Snape klappte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen die Kinnlade herunter. Mary... Poppins??!! Wie in aller Welt kam Lupin denn nur darauf?!  
  
"Sie sind also - Mary Poppins, ja?", fragte er zögernd, und Lupin nickte geduldig. Snape deutete auf Hooch. "Und dann sind Sie...?"  
  
"Karlsson!", sagte Hooch fröhlich. "Und ich weiß einen guten Streich für- "  
  
Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden sondern wandte sich äußerst entsetzt Minerva zu. Er hatte eine schreckliche Ahnung. "Und Sie...?"  
  
Minerva sah von ihrem kleinen Schminkspiegel, den sie inzwischen gezückt hatte, auf und erwiderte zickig "Spears. Britney Spears. Schön dass Sie auch mal drauf kommen!"  
  
Snape wurde weißer als ein Laken als er in den Sessel sank, den Lupin ihm schnell untergeschoben hatte, als er gesehen hatte wie Snape sich unfreiwillig langsam dem Boden näherte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... Wie konnte so etwas nur passiert sein?! Es musste doch eine Erklärung dafür geben... Eine simple Erklärung!! Mehr verlangte er ja gar nicht! 'Ooh, warum ich, warum ausgerechnet ich' dachte er bei sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. 'Alles was ich verlange ist einmal in der Woche ein ruhiger, entspannender Samstag, mehr will ich ja gar nicht...' Er stöhnte in seine Hände, warf dann den Kopf zurück da alles Gejammer ja doch nichts nützte und erhob sich, um die Sache wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch voller Grauen kam ihm plötzlich die Erkenntnis, dass wenn diese drei sich für Mary Poppins, Karlsson vom Dach und Britney Spears hielten, für Albus eigentlich nur noch eines übrigblieb: Pippi Langstrumpf. Kraftlos verdrehte er die Augen gen Himmel und sank zurück in seinen Sessel wie eine Marionette der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte: Severus Snape war in Ohnmacht gefallen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Missgeschick mit Folgen - zweiter Teil  
  
Als Snape langsam die Augen wieder öffnete und hoffte, es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen, machte ihm Madame Hooch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, deren Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war und deren laute, unangenehme Stimme das erste war, was er nach etwa 2 Minuten der Besinnungslosigkeit wieder hörte.  
  
"Er ist doch nicht tot!"  
  
Snape fuhr mit einem Aufschrei in die Höhe, aber Lupin stieß Hooch beiseite und drückte ihn wieder in den Sessel.  
  
"Natürlich ist er nicht tot", sagte er leicht verärgert und tupfte Snapes Stirn mit einem feuchten Lappen ab. "Legen Sie die Füße hoch", riet er Snape, was dieser folgsam tat, sich immer noch ziemlich unwohl fühlend. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass Lupins Fürsorge ihn irgendwie beruhigte.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen etwas besser? Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Tee?"  
  
"Äh, ja. Das wäre sehr nett", murmelte Snape unsicher. Lupin drehte sich zu Minerva um, die zu ihnen getreten war, und sagte "Bring ihm bitte einen starken Tee! Und beeil dich!"  
  
"Kannst du das nicht selber machen?", maulte Minerva, aber ein Blick von Lupin brachte sie zum Schweigen und sie verließ gehorsam den Raum.  
  
Snape beschloss, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre, herauszufinden, was eigentlich geschehen war. Es musste ja einen Grund geben, warum die anderen Lehrer sich plötzlich für die Figuren aus seinen (heimlichen) Lieblingsbüchern hielten.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn gestern noch gemacht, nachdem ich gegangen bin? War irgendwas - Besonderes?", fragte er und sah, wie Lupin überlegte. Dann antwortete er als könne er sich nur schwer erinnern. "Nun jaaa... hmm... soweit ich mich erinnere waren wir alle noch so wach, dass wir einen Spaziergang unternehmen wollten. Uns war auch so heiß, und die Nachtluft hätte uns etwas abgekühlt, dachten wir."  
  
"Aber wir kamen gar nicht nach draußen!" platzte Hooch heraus.  
  
"Man unterbricht andere nicht während sie reden, merk dir das endlich!" fuhr Lupin sie an und erzählte dann zögernd weiter, als wären die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht schon mindestens eine Woche her. "Es stimmt, wir kamen nicht nach draußen... Wir müssen wohl eine Treppe zu weit hinuntergestiegen sein, denn sie führte in den Kerker. Während wir sie hinabstiegen änderte sie aber plötzlich die Richtung und drehte sich, bis sie sich an einem dunklen Gang wieder einfügte. Den sind wir dann entlang gegangen, und selbst - Albus - war sich mit uns einig, dass wir den Gang noch nie gesehen hatten. Aber wir kennen uns dort auch nicht so gut aus wie Sie, ääh... Severus! Wir dachten wir kommen schon irgendwo wieder hinaus. Aber es war eine Sackgasse. Am Ende fanden wir jedoch merkwürdigerweise ein Bücherregal mit vier Büchern darin... Es war sehr seltsam, denn bevor wir es noch genauer untersuchen konnten, schob sich eine Wand davor und es ging nirgends weiter. Also mussten wir umkehren. Wir waren dann so verwirrt und inzwischen auch müde, dass wir gar nicht mehr nach draußen gingen." Er hielt inne und überlegte. "Das war schon komisch, aber ... Albus... meinte, dass dieser Gang wahrscheinlich bloß jeden 2. Freitag im Monat oder nur bei einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation erscheint - oder wenn die Leute, die dort hinkommen, genug Promille haben..."  
  
Snapes Augen waren während Lupins Schilderung immer größer geworden. Das klang verdächtig nach - nach seinem geheimen Bücherregal! Es konnte gar nicht anders sein! Das erklärte immerhin wie sie an seine Bücher gekommen waren, aber wie kam es, dass sie sich für die Figuren hielten? Ein leiser Verdacht überkam ihn.  
  
Zu den Ampullen, die er immer mit sich herumtrug, zählte auch ein Elixier, das dem Trinkenden die FÃ¤higkeit verleiht, Romanfiguren sozusagen aus erster Hand zu erleben - sprich, sich mit ihnen zu identifizieren. Er hatte es selbst erfunden, und der Grund, warum er es immer mit sich herumtrug, war, dass keiner es in die Hände bekommen sollte, damit er nicht gefragt werden konnte, wozu er es erfunden hatte. Dann nämlich hätte er erklären müssen, dass er es nur gebraut hatte, um sich den Figuren seiner Bücher näher zu fühlen. Wie hätte er ihnen begreiflich machen können, was für ein Gefühl es war, Lillebror zu sein und aus dem Fenster nach Karlsson mit seinem Propeller Ausschau zu halten (die Tatsache, dass er im Kerker wohnte, tat seiner Freude daran keinen Abbruch), oder sich so stark wie Pippi Langstrumpf zu fühlen, dass man ein ganzes Haus hochheben konnte - oder natürlich Bert, der Streichholzverkäufer, zu sein, der mit Mary Poppins verlobt war... Er wäre lieber gestorben als das jemandem zu verraten.  
  
Und nun war seine Überlegung folgende: Alle Ampullen die er bei sich trug, sahen gleich aus. Sie unterschieden sich nur an der Farbe des Inhalts, und das Anti-Kater-Elixier und der Bert-Trank (wie er ihn genannt hatte) waren farblich fast identisch. Konnte es also sein, dass er die beiden Tränke gestern Abend verwechselt hatte? Es konnte nicht nur, es musste!  
  
Der Bert-Trank wirkte folgendermaßen: Man gab einen Tropfen davon in ein Getränk oder auf die blanke Zunge, und die erste Buchfigur, deren Namen man danach las, wurde zur Identifikationsperson. Es gab auch ein ganz einfaches Gegenmittel, das er allerdings nicht mit sich führte sondern in seinem Labor verwahrte, da es auch die Wirkung anderer ähnlicher Tränke aufhob. Man musste es jedoch vorsichtshalber spätestens nach 2 Stunden anwenden, da der Bert-Trank gewisse Nebenwirkungen besaß. Dazu zählten schleichender Verlust der eigenen Identität und direkt proportional dazu Identifikation von Fremdpersonen mit Buchfiguren. Diese Nebenwirkungen wurden immer schlimmer je länger man unter der Wirkung des Bert-Tranks stand, und wie lange war das schon bei Hooch, Minerva, Albus und Lupin der Fall? 10 Stunden? 11? 12? Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt eine Erklärung für diesen Vorfall, und alles was er jetzt noch tun musste, war, Albus zu suchen und ihnen dann allen das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen. Nichts leichter als das - oder?  
  
Er durfte allerdings nicht allzuviel Zeit verlieren, denn Lupin hatte offenbar schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich an die echten Namen seiner Kollegen zu erinnern. Nun ja, der Gegentrank würde das alles wieder aufheben.  
  
Snape sah Lupin an, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte, einer Mischung aus Fürsorge und Zuversicht, und es ging ihm ungewollt durch und durch, so dass er wegsah. 'Er - ist - nicht - Mary Poppins!', dachte er verbissen und räusperte sich laut.  
  
Minerva kam mit dem Tee wieder herein und knallte ihn unfein auf das Tischchen neben dem Sessel in dem Snape saß. "Vielen Dank", sagte der automatisch, als würde Lupin auch ihn rügen wenn er sich nicht bedanken würde - und diese Idee war gar nicht mal so abwegig.  
  
In Gedanken versunken schlürfte er seinen Tee, während Hooch lautstark auch nach etwas zu Trinken verlangte, von Lupin aber zurechtgewiesen wurde, dass man nicht schreien würde wenn man etwas will. Was für eine Entlastung, nicht allein auf diesen Haufen aufpassen zu müssen, dachte sich Snape und stellte die leere Tasse wieder auf den Untersetzer. Dann stand er widerstrebend auf und Lupin eilte sofort herbei, um ihn zu stützen. "Lassen Sie das!", sagte Snape mit unangenehmem Gesichtsausdruck, aber Lupin lächelte nur nachsichtig und ließ sich nicht verscheuchen. Snape musste sich bei ihm einhaken, und leicht verwirrt wandte er sich jetzt an die restlichen beiden.  
  
"Was wir nun tun müssen, ist, den Albus zu suchen. Wir werden alle gemeinsam gehen, aber wir bleiben zusammen! Keiner geht allein auf Wanderschaft oder trödelt hinterher so dass wir ihn aus den Augen verlieren! Alles klar?" Unter dem strengen Blick von Lupin stimmten Hooch und Minerva widerwillig zu, und so gingen sie aus dem Lehrerzimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Schuldirektor zu machen.  
  
Snape war wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr froh dass es ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende war und die Gänge damit wie leergefegt waren. Er wäre auf der Stelle im Boden versunken, wenn jemand ihn Arm in Arm mit Lupin durchs Schloss wandeln hätte sehen, noch dazu gefolgt von Hooch und Minerva, die sich benahmen als wären sie zehn und die sich auch nicht die Mühe machten, leise zu sein.  
  
Um das alles noch schlimmer zu machen, fing Lupin wieder mit seinem Albus- Find-Lied an, welches folgendermaßen ging:  
  
Willst du einen Albus finden, wo könnt er nur stecken?  
  
Such ihn in allen Schränken, unterm Bett und in den Ecken!  
  
Kehr das unterste zuoberst, such ihn vorn und hinten!  
  
So, nur so, wirst du den Albus finden!  
  
Da es so ein simples Lied war fielen bald Minerva und Hooch mit ein, und Snape hätte etwas darum gegeben, einen Tarnumhang zu besitzen. Das Ganze war doppelt peinlich, da es nicht nur so ein albernes Lied war sondern Minerva auch noch versuchte, wie Britney Spears zu singen und ab und zu ein "yey yey yeah" oder ein "oh baby baby" einwarf.  
  
Als sie das Lied zum hundertsten Mal wiederholt hatten und Snape schon kurz davor war, auch mitzusingen, hörten sie ein Geräusch, das aus dem Gang rechts vor ihnen kam und das Snape dazu bewog, Lupin reflexartig den Mund zuzuhalten. Der schaute ihn sehr empört an, begriff dann aber und machte ein ungeduldiges "Psssst!" nach hinten zu Hooch und Minerva. Die waren zu überrascht um zu meckern und so konnte Snape eindeutig Mister Filchs Stimme identifizieren, die auf jemanden einredete.  
  
"... die ganze Wand im 2. Stock vollgeschmiert, eindeutig das Werk jugendlichen Vandalismus'! Ich hoffe das werden Sie ihnen nicht durchgehen lassen, Direktor, das macht 2 Stunden Putzen für mich!"  
  
'Oh nein!' dachte Snape, 'er redet mit dem Albus! Ich muss ihn schnell von da wegholen bevor ein Unglück geschieht...' Doch ehe er sich auch nur bewegt hatte, rannte Madame Hooch schon in den Gang hinein, was wiederum Lupin dazu veranlasste, Snape abrupt loszulassen und ihr hinterherzulaufen. Minerva ließ die Schultern hängen und sagte beleidigt "Ich brauch euch gar nicht! Geht doch!" Dann überlegte sie es sich aber anders und rannte ebenfalls in den Gang, "He! Wartet doch mal! Mannoo!" rufend, was Snape als einzigen zurückbleiben ließ. Seufzend fügte er sich und ging als letzter in den Gang hinein, in dem er seiner Meinung nach eigentlich der erste hätte sein sollen.  
  
Als er allerdings um die Ecke bog, wünschte er sich, er wäre stehen geblieben wo er gewesen war. Lupin versuchte vergeblich, Hooch, Minerva und Albus unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die untereinander in bester Gesellschaft waren (bis auf dass Minerva immer eine Extrawurst haben und sich in den Vordergrund spielen wollte, aber die anderen ignorierten das einfach) und den armen Mister Filch völlig niederquatschten.  
  
"Huiiii Vandalismus!" quietschte Albus fröhlich. "Habt ihr das gehört?"  
  
"Die Wände im 2. Stock sind beschmiert? Warum sind sie dann hier noch sauber?" fragte Hooch, kramte ein Stück Kreide aus ihrem Umhang hervor und fing sofort an zu malen.  
  
"Ich will auch!" sagte Minerva fordernd und Albus warf ihr ein Stück Kreide zu.  
  
"M-meine Damen - und der Herr...!" stotterte Filch und sah Lupin fassungslos an.  
  
Snape schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und ging dann zu ihnen. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Mister Filch", sagte er zu dem verstörten Hausmeister. "Sie sind heute nicht sie selbst. Es liegt an, äääh... einem überfälligen Zaubertrank! Ja! Das beste ist, man lässt sie in Ruhe, ich bin sicher ich kriege das bald wieder hin!" Er führte Filch an einem Arm mit leichter Gewalt von der Gruppe weg, bevor der irgendwie mitkriegen konnte, was wirklich mit den Leuten los war und unangenehme Fragen stellte. "Ich kümmere mich darum! Meiden Sie sie für den Rest des Tages!" riet er ihm noch, dann schickte er ihn weg und widmete sich wieder seinen 'Kollegen'.  
  
"So geht das aber nicht!" rief Lupin ärgerlich, als die anderen ihn immer noch völlig ignorierten. "Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!"  
  
Und plötzlich formatierten sich die Kreidestriche an der Wand völlig neu, ordneten sich zu einem Gebilde, das nur langsam Form annahm. Überrascht ließen Hooch, Minerva und Albus ihre Kreiden sinken und beobachteten die Verwandlung die da vor sich ging. Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lupin und sah, dass in seinem Gesicht ein subtiles Lächeln leuchtete. Schnell schaute er wieder an die Wand, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass das neue Bild, das entstanden war, ein riesiges Monster darstellte, das plötzlich zum Leben erwachte. Es riss sein Maul weit auf und schien fast aus dem Bild zu springen. Die drei schrien auf, ließen die Kreiden fallen und rannten sofort wie der Blitz auf und davon.  
  
Snape war einerseits froh, sie erstmal los zu sein, aber andererseits beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich alleine im Schloss herumtrieben.  
  
Als er jedoch Lupin ansah, beschlich ihn ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Dass Mary Poppins sein absolutes Lieblingsbuch (und die Hauptdarstellerin seine absolute Lieblingsfigur - in jeder Hinsicht) war, hing auch damit zusammen, dass Mary keine völlige Muggel war, sondern ein bißchen zaubern konnte. Er liebte es, davon zu lesen, wie sie die Kinder mit subtiler Zauberei in ihre Schranken wies. Und nun hatte er es sozusagen live erlebt und war ebenso verzaubert davon - obwohl es doch Lupin war, der vor ihm stand. Oder...? Wieviel von ihm war noch Lupin und wieviel schon Mary? Der Bert-Trank war schon eine ganze Weile in ihm am Wirken; und wann hatte Snape schon einmal die Gelegenheit, sich mit Mary Poppins zu unterhalten, ihr ein bisschen näher zu sein als wenn er nur von ihr las oder sich in Bert verwandelte? Wahrscheinlich nie wieder, nachdem das hier zuende war. Sollte er diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Es war Lupin, dessen Aussehen er vor sich hatte, aber es war Mary Poppins, die in ihm steckte...  
  
Hin- und her überlegend stand er da und starrte Lupin an, bis er aufgab. 'Okay', dachte er. 'Du bekommst so eine Gelegenheit nie wieder. Und niemand wird es wissen. Vielleicht erinnert er sich nachher gar nicht mehr daran, wie ich zu ihm war. Ich habe den Trank noch nie so lange wirken lassen, also kann das durchaus sein.' Er beschloss, es drauf ankommen zu lassen. Ein Rendezvous mit Mary Poppins... das war einfach zu schön um es nicht zu versuchen.  
  
Zwar etwas unsicher, aber innerlich doch entschlossen bat er Lupin, auf ihn zu warten und betrat eine Toilette. Dort besah er sich im Spiegel. Er wusste, dass Mary viel Wert auf ein adrettes Äußeres legte, nicht nur bei sich selbst. Seufzend kramte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete damit auf seine Haare. 'Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tue' dachte er noch, bevor er den Zauberspruch aussprach: "Herbalo Essencio!". Sofort verschwand der fettige Schein auf seinem Haar und wurde statt dessen von einem klaren, sauberen Glanz ersetzt. Es gab auch keine verfilzten, knotigen Stellen mehr, und Snape erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder als er sich jetzt so sah. "Hauptsache, ihr gefällt's", murmelte er, warf sich in die Brust und verließ die Toilette mit aufrechtem Gang. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Missgeschick mit Folgen - dritter Teil  
  
Draußen erwartete ihn Lupin, der sich praktischerweise schon einen Schlachtplan ausgedacht hatte. "Ich würde sagen, Sie suchen nach... nach... diesem Herrn mit dem langen Bart und der wunderlichen Frisur und ich übernehme die anderen zwei. So sind wir viel effizienter, und vielleicht sollten wir überhaupt noch einen Dritten hinzuziehen, zum Beispiel den netten - wenn auch etwas ungepflegten - Herrn mit der Katze. Was halten Sie davon?"  
  
Darüber war Snape nicht gerade begeistert. Mit dem Herrn mit Katze konnte Lupin nur Mister Filch meinen, und er war nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee, den da mit hineinzuziehen. Außerdem war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, von Lupin getrennt zu sein. Er ärgerte sich, so etwas auch nur gedacht zu haben, aber es war nun einmal wahr. Nur, der Plan war natürlich wirklich effektiver als wenn sie alleine suchen würden, und mit Mister Filch zusammen würde es tatsächlich schneller gehen...  
  
"Ooh!" machte Snape, taumelte leicht und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Sofort war Lupin bei ihm.  
  
"Was ist? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"  
  
"Es, äh... es geht schon wieder... Oooooh...!" Snape legte noch etwas mehr Dramatik in das "Oooooh" und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Soll ich Ihnen etwas bringen?", fragte Lupin hilfreich. "Vielleicht einen kalten Lappen?"  
  
Es war weit und breit kein Lappen in der Nähe, aber Snape bezweifelte nicht dass Lupin garantiert irgendwo einen herbekommen hätte und erholte sich deshalb rasch - aber nicht gänzlich. "Nein danke, mir ist schon wieder besser. Wenn Sie mich nur ein wenig... nur ein kleines bisschen stützen würden... Ja, so. Danke. Bitte erzählen Sie niemandem von meinen gelegentlichen Schwächeanfällen, das ist mir furchtbar peinlich. Ich wäre froh, wenn mich keiner so sehen müsste."  
  
"Aber natürlich, das verstehe ich. Sie armer, armer Mann!" sagte Lupin. "Kommen Sie, wir gehen zu zweit auf die Suche nach den anderen."  
  
So marschierten sie die Gänge entlang, mehr oder weniger ziellos, da sie eigentlich keine Anhaltspunkte hatten, wo Albus, Hooch und Minerva sich aufhalten könnten. Snape wurde zwar etwas durch Lupin an seiner Seite abgelenkt, tat jedoch sein Bestes, angestrengt nachzudenken, denn schließlich kannte er die Figuren, für die sie sich hielten, in- und auswendig.  
  
"Ich hab's!" schrie er plötzlich und blieb mitten in einem Torbogen stehen, den Zeigefinger in die Luft gereckt. "Madame Hooch hält sich für Karlsson vom Dach! Und da ist sie auch! Auf dem Dach!!"  
  
Lupin verstand zwar nichts von Karlsson vom Dach, aber er folgte Snape bereitwillig etliche Treppen hinauf. Snape wurde dabei immer schneller, und zwar hauptsächlich ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihm klar wurde, dass der echte Karlsson über einen Propeller am Rücken verfügte und Madame Hooch nicht... 'Hoffentlich macht sie keine Dummheiten', dachte er, als er die Türe zu einem der Türme aufstieß und eilig nach draußen trat. Die Plattform war leer.  
  
"Sehen Sie sie auf einem der anderen Türme?" fragte er Lupin gehetzt, und gemeinsam sahen sie sich um.  
  
"Diese junge Dame wird eine gehörige Standpauke und mindestens eine Woche keinen Nachtisch bekommen, wenn sie mir in die Finger kommt", verkündete Lupin, als Snape kurz auf- und abhüpfte, sich dann dessen bewusst wurde, wieder stillstand und aufgeregt rief "Da ist sie!! Ich sehe sie! Sie ist auf dem Turm von Hufflepuff! Und es sieht aus - es sieht aus als wären die anderen bei ihr! Das ist ja prima!"  
  
"Hmm", machte Lupin, als er die Augen zusammenkniff und ebenfalls hinübersah. "Es sieht aber auch so aus, als würde sie sich gefährlich nah am Abgrund bewegen." Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Lernen denn diese Kinder heutzutage nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge!"  
  
Snape packte ihn an der Robe und rannte mit ihm durch die Flure des Schlosses, durch etliche Geheimgänge und über ein paar Treppen bis sie keuchend am Eingang von Hufflepuff ankamen.  
  
"Ja nun", sagte Lupin, "wollen wir nicht hindurchgehen?"  
  
"Ich äh... ich weiß das Passwort nicht." gab Snape ernüchtert zu. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Na, nicht verzweifeln!" beruhigte ihn Lupin. "Mit einem Lied auf den Lippen ist alles nur noch halb so schlimm! Passen Sie auf!"  
  
Er trat vor und sang:  
  
"Liebes Bild, lass uns vorbei,  
  
ich verspreche wir werden uns benehmen!  
  
Und solltest du dich dazu bequemen,  
  
machst du damit sehr froh uns zwei!"  
  
Nichts passierte. Das entmutige Lupin aber nicht im geringsten, sondern er gab Snape einen kleinen Schubs und ermunterte ihn fröhlich: "Probieren Sie's doch auch mal!"  
  
"Ich? Aber ich kann gar nicht- "  
  
"Ich bin sicher, das machen Sie phantastisch! Nur Mut!" Lupin grinste ihn an, und so senkte Snape den Kopf und brummelte leise vor sich hin "Ich will da jetzt durch, sonst geh ich ein wie eine - Sonnenblume..."  
  
Er hielt inne, weil er dachte, dass Lupin heimlich kicherte, aber das Geräusch kam von dem Bild. Tatsächlich bewegte es sich, und nicht nur das - es öffnete sich! Lupin fiel Snape um den Hals, worauf der zusammenzuckte. "Sie haben's geschafft! Dafür haben Sie sich einen Kuss verdient!"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht dass das der richtige Augenblick ist", stammelte Snape rasch und bückte sich schnell um durch den Eingang zu gehen, damit Lupin nicht sah wie er errötete.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war völlig leer, und so gelangten sie ohne Zwischenfälle zur Tür, die nach draußen führte. Snape befürchtete das Schlimmste, als er sie öffnete, aber absolut nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was er dann sah.  
  
Minerva stand in der Mitte der Plattform, die Haare offen über die Schultern und offenbar voll in ihrem Element. Denn sie sang. Snape erkannte das Lied, auch wenn er es natürlich nicht zugab.  
  
Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go  
  
And now you're out of sight, yeah!  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now,  
  
Oh because  
  
My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign  
  
Hit me baby one more time!  
  
Die beiden anderen hampelten um sie herum, was sie ab und zu ärgerlich werden ließ und ihr rote Flecken der Aufregung im Gesicht bescherte. Snape wäre am liebsten vor Scham in ein Mauseloch gekrochen.  
  
Lupin dagegen trat energisch auf Minerva zu und klatschte laut in die Hände, worauf Stille eintrat. "Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei?!", rief er ärgerlich. "Hier auf dem Dach herumzuspielen während wir euch suchen und uns Sorgen machen!? Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"  
  
"Nachspiel, Schachspiel, Besenstiel! Papperlapapp!" sagte Albus, trat vor, schlang die Arme um Lupins Hüfte und versuchte, ihn hochzuheben. Snape bedeckte seine Augen mit der Hand. Am liebsten hätte er Albus und die anderen angeschrien, das doch endlich sein zu lassen; sie konnten nicht singen wie Britney Spears, sie konnten auch keine ausgewachsenen Männer mit dem kleinen Finger hochheben wie Pippi Langstrumpf und hatten keine Propeller auf dem Rücken wie Karlsson vom Dach. Aber er war ja eigentlich schuld an der ganzen Misere, also atmete er tief durch und nahm die Hand wieder von den Augen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Albus sich einen Bruch hob und Lupin, den er schon halb in der Luft gehabt hatte, fallen ließ. Sofort reichte Snape ihm die Hand und half ihm auf. "Das ist schlimmer, als einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten", seufzte er während Lupin sich den Staub von der Robe klopfte.  
  
Da kam Hooch an ihn herangesprungen und schrie "Heißa Hoppsa Lillebror!". Snape wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als mitzuspielen und mit einem gemurmelten "Heißa Hoppsa Karlsson" zu antworten. Wenn er sich mit dem Bert- Trank in Lillebror verwandelte, war es immer viel schöner das zu sagen.  
  
"Wollen wir ein wenig den Hausbock ärgern?", fragte Hooch abenteuerlustig. "Er hat sich eine Katze angeschafft! Da werden mir sicher ein paar lustige Streiche einfallen!"  
  
Offensichtlich verwechselte Hooch Mister Filch mit Lillebrors Kindermädchen. Das wurde einfach immer schlimmer. Snape sah sich um: Minerva stand in der Mitte der Plattform, machte sich einen Pferdeschwanz und sah aus als stünde ein großer Zickenanfall bevor; Albus stützte sich auf das Geländer des Turms uns hielt sich das Kreuz und Hooch grinste alle an und konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder irgend einen Unsinn anzustellen. 'Bei Merlins Bart', dachte Snape gequält, 'bin ich froh, wenn das überstanden ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich sie alle unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Wenigstens ist Lupin nicht halb so stressig wie die anderen.' Er sah ihn heimlich von der Seite an, wie er Hooch und den anderen eine Moralpredigt hielt, und seufzte. Warum konnte er die anderen nicht einfach für ein paar Stunden in den Kamin hängen und sich derweilen nur Mary Poppins widmen? Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz, und er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, dass er nicht früher darauf gekommen war.  
  
"Ich bin ja ein ZAUBERER!" rief er erleichtert, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte dreimal "Mobilicorpus!", und unter Lupins staunendem Blick erhoben sich Albus, Hooch und Minerva in die Luft.  
  
"Hey! Was soll'n das, ich kann immer noch selber gehen! Lass mich runter jetz, es is nich mehr witzig, ok?!", zeterte Minerva, während Hooch und Albus unter "Huiii!"-Rufen mit den Armen ruderten.  
  
"Das nenn ich einen guten Trick!" sagte Lupin und folgte Snape den Turm hinunter und den ganzen Weg zurück zum Lehrerzimmer, während die anderen Drei ein Stückchen hinter ihnen herschwebten weil Snape den Zauberstab lässig an seine Schulter gelehnt und schräg hinter sich gerichtet hatte. Immer auf der Hut ob auch keiner kam erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel und schlossen erleichtert die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Tja, dann, ääh... Dann werd ich mal eben verschwinden" sagte Snape und reichte Lupin schweren Herzens den Zauberstab. "Richten Sie ihn nur immer auf die Drei, ich bin sofort wieder da." Lupin nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Als er zur Tür ging, kreischte Minerva hinter ihm her: "Wollen Sie uns etwa so zurücklassen?! Wissen Sie nicht, wer ich bin?! Na warten Sie, wenn das mein Manager erfährt, das gibt eine saftige Klage und eine Geldstrafe, die sich gewaschen hat - halloo?? Kommen Sie zurück, SOFORT!!!"  
  
Aber Snape war schon auf dem Weg nach unten, und er wäre schneller gewesen, hätte sich ihm nicht alle halbe Minute ein tiefer Seufzer aufgedrängt. In seinem Büro angekommen fand er den Trank ohne Umstände, schließlich war es wichtig dass er wusste wo er sich befand. Daneben fand er jedoch ebenfalls etwas äußerst interessantes: einen Schlaftrunk, der jeden der ihn trank, 3 Stunden lang schlafen und noch dazu die letzten 6 Stunden seines Lebens vergessen ließ. Eine Idee kam ihm, und schleunigst stopfte er die beiden Tränke in seine Taschen und rannte förmlich zurück ins Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Lupin hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Selbst Minerva hatte aufgehört zu zetern, und Snape goss mit klopfendem Herzen drei Gläser mit Wasser voll und schüttete etwas von dem Gegenmittel und dem Schlaftrunk hinein. Dann nahm er den Zauberstab wieder an sich, bedankte sich bei Lupin und ließ Albus, Hooch und Minerva wieder auf den Boden.  
  
"Na endlich!" schnaubte Minerva.  
  
"Das war ein Spaß!" kicherte Hooch.  
  
"Mein Kreuz!" jammerte Albus.  
  
Snape brachte ihnen das Tablett mit den Gläsern. "Hier, trinkt das, dann geht's euch besser!"  
  
Die drei stürzten das Wasser geradezu hinunter (so viel Aufregung macht eben durstig) und fielen, kaum dass sie die Gläser wieder zurückgestellt hatten, auf die Erde und schnarchten lauthals los. Snape wusste es nicht genau, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie, wenn sie nach 3 Stunden wieder aufwachten, wieder sie selbst sein würden.  
  
Lupin hatte etwas überrascht mit angesehen was eben geschehen war und wandte sich nun fragend an Snape. "Sie haben ihnen doch nichts getan, oder?"  
  
"Nur ein kleines Schlafmittel", versicherte Snape. "Das wirkt manchmal Wunder bei so - äh - ungezogenen Kindern."  
  
"Jaja, was Sie nicht sagen", erwiderte Lupin und lächelte wissend. "An manchen Tagen sind solche Racker aber auch wie verhext" - Snape zuckte kurz zusammen - "aber ich bin sicher, in Wirklichkeit sind sie alle sehr liebe Kinder."  
  
"Ja, natürlich" sagte Snape. Dann trat er verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine große Chance war jetzt gekommen, und sein Herz klopfte auch dementsprechend laut, so laut, dass er Angst hatte, Lupin könnte es hören. Nervös zupfte er an seinem immer noch makellos glänzendem Haar. "Miss - Poppins..." begann er schüchtern. "Ich, äh, ich möchte nicht dreist erscheinen, aber... ich hätte da ein Anliegen... äähm..."  
  
"Na, raus mit der Sprache!" sagte Lupin fröhlich. "Vielleicht fällt es Ihnen leichter, wenn Sie es singen?"  
  
"Nein!!", rief Snape rasch, und fuhr dann so normal wie möglich fort. Â"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob... nun ja, ob Sie - mitmirEssengehenwollen."  
  
"Bitte?", machte Lupin.  
  
"Ob Sie - mit mir Essen gehen wollen." Snape hielt die Luft an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn Lupin sich nachher daran erinnern können würde, hätte er ein echtes Problem. Aber es gab ja immer noch den Schlaf- und Vergessenstrank.  
  
"Aber gern doch!" sagte Lupin. Snape war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er erst 2 Sekunden später verstand, was Lupin da gesagt hatte. "Was?! Sie - wirklich?? Oooh, ha-ha-ha, das ist ja - wundervoll!" stotterte er überrumpelt. "Na dann, dann werd ich mal, ääh... Moment!"  
  
Hastig eilte er aus dem Zimmer um nach einem Hauself zu suchen, den er damit beauftragen könnte, ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü kochen und einen Tisch in der Kleinen Halle decken zu lassen. Dort war eh nie jemand.  
  
'Ich gehe mit Mary Poppins essen!' dachte er ein ums andere Mal, vor Stolz fast platzend. 'Der Tag hätte nichts besseres mehr mit sich bringen können!' 


	4. Chapter 4

Ein Missgeschick mit Folgen - vierter Teil  
  
Er war so von diesem Gedanken eingenommen, dass er fast über Dobby stolperte, als dieser ihm vor die Füße lief.  
  
"Dobby!", rief er. "Ich wünsche ein erstklassiges Fünf-Gänge-Menü in der Kleinen Halle, und zwar in genau zehn Minuten! Als Hauptgang schwebt mir so etwas wie Muscheln vor, und als Nachspeise hätte ich gerne Tiramisu! Den Rest überlasse ich euch!"  
  
"Wieviele Personen werden es sein, Sir?" fragte Dobby beflissen.  
  
"Ã"h, nur ich und - und noch jemand. Ich wünsche absolute Diskretion!" zischte Snape.  
  
"Hat Professor Snape ein Rendezvous?" quietschte Dobby fröhlich. "Dobby sagt es niemandem, Dobby kümmert sich um alles, nur keine Sorge. Dobby sorgt dafür dass alles zur Zufriedenheit von Professor Snape sein wird!"  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte Snape, machte kehrt und ging zurück zum Lehrerzimmer, wo Lupin am Kamin stand und leise vor sich hin summte. Snape war sein Anblick immer noch zuwider, aber er wusste, wer unter dieser Schale steckte, und er wusste, dass er darüber hinwegsehen müssen würde, wenn er die Chance auf ein Rendezvous mit Mary Poppins nicht vermasseln wollte.  
  
"Miss Poppins..." begann er, und Lupin drehte sich um.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe uns einen Tisch decken lassen. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären..." Er winkelte seinen Arm an, und Lupin hakte sich tatsächlich ein. So gingen sie durch die Flure hinunter in die Kleine Halle, und Snape war wieder einmal heilfroh dass sie keiner Menschenseele begegneten.  
  
Unten angekommen sah Snape, dass Dobby wirklich das Beste aus den zehn Minuten herausgeholt hatte, was möglich gewesen war: Gedämpftes Kerzenlicht erleuchtete den Saal, und ihr Tisch war mit einer weißen Tischdecke überzogen und ebenfalls mit Kerzen bestückt. Wein stand schon bereit, und Snape rückte Lupin den Stuhl zurecht als der sich setzen wollte.  
  
"Wie aufmerksam", flötete er. "Sie sind ja wirklich ein Kavalier!"  
  
Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schenkte Wein ein. Das erste Glas tranken sie schweigend, und Snape schenkte sofort nach.  
  
"Ich finde es wirklich - nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mit mir ausgehen. Wo Sie mich doch gar nicht so gut kennen..." sagte er schließlich. Lupin lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich fand Sie von Anfang an sehr faszinierend. Sie sind ein anziehender Typ, aber Sie bedürfen vielleicht noch ein bisschen weiblichen Einflusses um ein wenig mehr aus sich herauszugehen."  
  
"Das - mag sein..." brummte Snape und trank noch etwas Wein, der ihm bereits zu Kopfe stieg.  
  
"Aber wissen Sie, was lustig ist?" sagte Lupin plötzlich. "Da gehe ich mit Ihnen essen und weiß nicht mal Ihren Namen!"  
  
"Oh!" stammelte Snape und errötete. "Mein Name ist Snape. Severus Snape. Sie können - mich Sevvie nennen." Er wurde noch röter und kicherte leicht beschämt, weil es eigentlich für jeden anderen eine Todsünde war, ihn so zu nennen. Aber Mary - ach, Mary war einfach anders, dachte er und lächelte verträumt.  
  
Da kam der erste Gang, und sie waren erstmal mit Essen beschäftigt. Zwischendurch unterhielten sie sich über Belanglosigkeiten, und Snape ertappte sich dabei wie er Lupin an den Lippen klebte und versuchte daraufhin, wenigstens ein bisschen unauffälliger zu sein. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, denn Lupin besaß all die Unbeschwertheit und Liebenswürdigkeit von Mary Poppins, und es war schwer, dem zu widerstehen; ja sogar unmöglich. Das Wort 'sich amüsieren' gehörte normalerweise nicht zu Snapes Wortschatz, aber dieser Nachmittag war einfach unvergleichlich, und er hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn er auch noch Lupins Aussehen hätte verändern können... Dass es aber auch ausgerechnet Lupin hatte sein müssen! Naja, immer noch besser als Minerva oder gar Albus, dachte er, seufzte einmal tief und schob dann den Teller seines fünften Gangs von sich, der sofort von Dobby abgeräumt wurde.  
  
"Ach, das war herrlich!" strahlte Lupin und tupfte sich mit der Serviette die Mundwinkel ab.  
  
"Ja, es war... sehr schön, wirklich...", sagte Snape, und wünschte, er könnte die Zeit anhalten. Aber er wusste, dass es riskant war, Lupin noch länger in seinem Zustand zu lassen. Er hatte den Trank noch nie so lange wirken lassen, also hatte er keine Ahnung ob es schädlich war oder nicht, aber er ahnte, dass es höchste Zeit war, ihm das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen.  
  
Schweren Herzens erhob er sich und bot Lupin wieder den Arm an. Der stand ebenfalls auf und hakte sich ein. "Entführen Sie mich?", fragte er leicht beschwipst und rückte sehr eng an Snape heran. Der versuchte, etwas abzurücken, und murmelte "Ja, so ähnlich."  
  
Dann schlug er den Weg in Richtung Kerker ein, und mit jeder Stufe, die nach unten führte, wurde ihm das Herz schwerer. Als sie vor seinem Büro angekommen waren, blieb er schließlich abrupt stehen und nahm Lupins Hände in seine.  
  
"M-miss Poppins", stotterte er, "ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen!"  
  
"Nur immer raus damit!", sagte Lupin fröhlich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich, ähm... ich, ich... ich liebe Sie!" platzte er heraus. Er sah schnell weg und wurde rot wie ein Feuermelder. Wenigstens hatte er es jetzt gesagt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm eine knallen. Eine Frau dieses Kalibers war eben einfach zu hoch für ihn, er hätte es wissen müssen. So etwas würde sie ihm nie durchgehen lassen.  
  
"Das finde ich süß von Ihnen!"  
  
Snape hob den Kopf und starrte Lupin an.  
  
"Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, Sevvie, wirklich. Ich finde Sie ja auch sehr attraktiv."  
  
Snape starrte immer noch. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf, der so dreist war, dass er ihn einfach verwirklichen musste. Er beugte sich ruckartig vor und küsste Lupin auf den Mund. Nach zwei Sekunden riss er seinen Kopf wieder weg, wischte sich den Mund ab (weil es Lupin war), fühlte sein Herz klopfen (weil es Mary Poppins war), riss sich zusammen und schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro auf, und das sehr rasch, weil er Angst hatte, doch noch eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen.  
  
"Bitte - kommen Sie rein" murmelte er und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
"Nett haben Sie's hier!" sagte Lupin, wohl mehr aus Höflichkeit, während Snape das Gegenmittel aus dem Schrank holte und es in ein Glas mit Wasser kippte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch ohne Komplikationen funktionieren würde, und dass Lupin verwirrt genug sein würde, um zu vergessen, was passiert war. Den Schlaftrunk hatte er zwar zur Sicherheit bei sich behalten, aber er hatte keine Lust, einen schlafenden Lupin bei sich im Büro zu haben, und das drei Stunden lang.  
  
"Hier", sagte er, während er Lupin das Glas reichte. "Trinken Sie das."  
  
"Ganz wie Sie meinen", sagte Lupin und lächelte ihn fast aufreizend an. Dann trank er das Glas in einem Zug aus. Snape starrte ihn gespannt an, besann sich dann aber und trat, Desinteresse heuchelnd, ein paar Schritte zurück. Das erste, was Lupin sehen sollte wenn er wieder zu sich kam, war nicht unbedingt, wie er ihn wie ein Spanner anstarrte.  
  
Lupin blinzelte ein paarmal heftig, als hätte er einen sehr starken Whiskey getrunken, schüttelte sich und blickte dann benommen um sich. In seinem Blick war jedoch Wiedererkennen zu sehen, und Snape atmete heimlich erleichtert auf. Er würde also auf jeden Fall wieder zu Lupin werden, soviel war sicher.  
  
"Se-severus?" fragte Lupin unsicher und sah Snape an. Der nickte knapp und erzwang ein kurzes, falsches Lächeln.  
  
"D-das ist dein Büro, richtig?"  
  
Snape nickte ungeduldig und hätte ihn am liebsten sofort vor die Tür gesetzt, aber er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen dass vielleicht doch irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung war und er es nicht merkte.  
  
"Uh, ist mir komisch", stöhnte Lupin und hielt sich den Kopf. Snape beobachtete ihn angewidert. Da war er wieder, der gute alte Lupin. Er hatte nichts, absolut nichts mehr von Mary Poppins an sich. In Sekunden hatte er alles von der Aura dieser Frau verloren, und Snape hasste ihn deswegen. Er war frustriert dass sein Traum so einfach zerplatzen hatte müssen, wie eine Seifenblase, und deshalb starrte er Lupin finster an und verschränkte feindselig die Arme.  
  
Lupin dagegen sah ihn plötzlich mit Erheiterung an und legte amüsiert den Kopf schief.  
  
"Was?!", fragte Snape unwirsch.  
  
"Du hast mich geküsst" sagte Lupin langsam.  
  
"Unsinn!" erwiderte Snape und spürte, wie er zu schwitzen begann.  
  
"Oh doch!" sagte Lupin triumphierend und kam auf ihn zu. Ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, und Snape sah sich vor einem Abgrund stehen, in den Lupin ihn mir nichts dir nichts hineinstoßen konnte.  
  
"Ich - ich, äh..." begann Snape lahm, als Lupin ihn vor die Brust boxte und grinste.  
  
"Du hast mich geküsst!".  
  
Dann rannte er kichernd an Snape vorbei und aus dem Büro. Snape rannte sofort hinter ihm her, den Schlaftrunk schwenkend, und schrie Lupin an er solle sofort zurückkommen. Der rannte lachend vor ihm fort und rief immer wieder ein "Du hast mich geküsst, geküsst, geküsst!" über die Schulter, gefolgt von Schmatzgeräuschen. Die Chance, Snape zu ärgern, noch dazu mit etwas so peinlichem, konnte Lupin unmöglich ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Früher oder später würde er sich erwischen lassen, denn er wollte ja auch nicht unbedingt für immer in Erinnerung behalten, wie Severus Snape ihn geküsst hatte, aber ein bisschen würde er ihn noch damit ärgern. Denn wann bekam man schon mal wieder so eine Gelegenheit...?  
  
Ende 


End file.
